Ashbel Longhart: Story Ideas
by Ashbel Longhart
Summary: A collection of previews of future stories that I have in mind. Please enjoy. Latest idea: KR Faiz.
1. Eternal ga Kill

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga kill or Kamen Rider Eternal. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea, which will might soon be a story, and my OC's)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal ga Kill<strong>

* * *

><p>I stare up at the so called "Ultimate Teigu", Shwarzentazer, causing absolute destruction. Of all things, why did it have to be a Mecha!? In my hand was my Eternal Memory, the Lost Driver already around my waist. I think about all the friends I've lost in this whole thing. Sayo, Ieyasu, Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Lubbock, Mine, Susanoo, they all came into my head as always when I think of them. I feel like crying but now is not the time. Right now, I have a stupid brat to take care of.<p>

**ETERNAL!**

"Henshin!"

With Memory in hand, I place it into the Lost Driver and set it to a diagonal position.

**ETERNAL!**

Eternal's theme played out of the belt as my body was covered by white particles that solidified into armor while a fiery azure blue flame crackling with energy surrounded me. A long, black cape then materialized itself on my shoulders and lines of Maximum Drive Slots appeared on the armor. Four on my right arm, six on my left thigh, and ten on the frontal harness on my breastplate while four more were on its back. Counting the one on the belt and the one in the Eternal Edge, that made a total of twenty-six slots.

Taking out my Stag Phone, I typed in some codes and seconds later, the EternalGarry came and opened up to reveal my ride, the EternalBoilder. The revolving wheel spun a bit and I then hopped onto the EternalTurbuler and took off into the skies.

"Stop you idiot!" I shouted to the kid inside the goddamn Mecha. "What do you think you're doing to your own Kingdom!?"

The Shwarzentazer turned to me. "Night Raid, this is retribution for what you've begun!" The Mecha then fired a beam which I quickly fly out of the way.

"Can't you see that you're dragging civilians into this!? How dare you call yourself an emperor! What the hell do you think you're protecting!?"

"Shut Up! The empires lasted for thousands of years. I can't let it end with me!"

**TRIGGER!**

I insert the Trigger Memory into the Eternal Edge, turning it into a high-tech sniper which resembled the Blue Pierce from Infinite Stratos. I then fly around the Mecha, shooting. "What does a thousand years have to do with anything!?"

"I was born into the empire and given this heavy responsibility!" The Mecha's hand came down upon me and I was unable to escape, slamming me down to the ground hard. "How could you know how I feel!?"

I looked up at the brat. "I could never know how you feel." I then think back to the people suffering from starvation, taxes, torture, rape, and drugs. "But because of you, so many people are suffering!" The giant Teigu fires another beam and I quickly grabbed a mother and her child and quickly got back on my EternalTurbuler, escaping the beam in time. "Look down and see what you're actions are doing!"

The kid did as I told and looked down to the destruction he's caused. Somehow, I can tell what he saw was horrifying him. As I was dropping off the two civilians, I heard that bastard, Prime Minister Honest, spout out more nonsense and the brat listens to him. How naïve can one kid be!? Getting on my EternalTurbuler, I flew up. "Don't look away from me, you fool!"

I start shooting again but I wasn't doing any damage. Too focused on shooting, the giant managed to grabbed me, crushing my precious ride, god dang it! It then slammed me to the ground hard and the shock wave from my being thrown caused nearby soldiers to get caught and killed.

I body was in pain, but I refused to give up until that kid listens. "If you can do all this, then fight the real evil!"

"Shut up!" The kid shouts from the Mecha.

"Are you okay with being someone's puppet, you naïve brat!?" I shouted.

"Shut the fucking hell up!" The Mecha raised its foot, ready to squash me. When it did, instead of finding myself under a giant boot, I instead found myself being rescued by, "Wave!", in his Teigu, Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot.

"I am the empire's soldier. I fight to protect the people who can't protect themselves!" Wave said. I smirked under my helmet. "Plus, I owe you one."

We landed on the walls of the capital. I asked. "Huh? For what?"

"Uh, never mind." Wave then turns to the giant Mecha. "Emperor, you must calm down!"

"This is now a holy war!" Said the kid. "There is no stopping this!" He then fired another beam, destroying more of the empire. OK, after this, the kid is going to have a big spanking from yours truly.

"We'll stop him, no matter what." Wave said, "We're the only ones who can."

I turned to him. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Wave, you dare disobey the empire and the emperor!?" The Prime Minister Shouted. Ugh, I don't even want to hear his voice right now.

"Don't misunderstand!" Wave shouted back. "I haven't joined the rebel army. Protecting the powerless is simply a soldier's duty!"

With that said, he took off with me following, Since my precious ride was destroyed, I decided to go with Plan B.

**CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

With winds surrounding me, I took off. Looking at the huge thing, I'll need more power, so I took out the Trigger Memory from the Eternal Edge and took out the Metal Memory.

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I then insert the Memory and the Eternal Edge turned into the Neuntote, the weapon Bulat used when ever he used his Teigu, Demon Armor: Incursio. Aniki, rest in peace and give me strength! I swing the long spear/halberd weapon at the giant Teigu, but it didn't do any damage.

'It's too tough.' I thought.

Wave swings his own Neuntote weapon but like me, didn't do shit. He was then blasted away. The giant Teigu fired another beam at me and I was barely able to block in time.

'We can still fight! If we give up now, everything we've worked for will be all for nothing!' I thought as I struggled against the beam. I somehow managed to slip away from the beam, landing in the streets and running towards the Mecha with Cyclone increasing my speed. I jumped and stabbed Neuntote at the chest area and surprisingly, sparks and electricity appeared.

"Haru!" I heard Wave call to me, but it was too late as I was swatted away, but I was too busy thinking. 'What was that just now?'

Then, I thought back to something Susanoo said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

_"No matter how sturdy something may appear, it should have a weakness. If you can discover that in battle, it'll be very effective and can turn the tables in your favor."_

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

><p>'Still helping me even from the dead, thanks Su.' I thought as I now had a plan. I called out. "Wave! Create a gap for me!"<p>

"Okay, you got it!" Wave said, pumping his fist.

"Your Excellency, kill these traitors!" I heard that bastard, Honest shout. Someone really needs to shut him up and kill him.

"Th-Those who betray the empire receive the death penalty!" The giant Teigu then raised its arms and fires more beams. Wave charges, blocking any beams that will hit him as he flew. Meanwhile, I was running towards the Mecha from below, another Memory already in hand. I then take out Cyclone and replace it for Unicorn.

**UNICORN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Lightning covered my right fist. I jumped and punched, the area I hit cracked as the Teigu crackled with electricity. 'I knew it. This one area's worn out. Controlling something so large is a burden. There's bound to be some damage somewhere! Right, Su!?'

"How dare you!?" The kid shouted angrily as a beam hit me, making me crash into the ground and canceling my transformation.

"Haru!" I heard Wave call out to me, but his distraction caused him to get hit. That what happens when you take your eyes off the enemy, shame on you Wave.

"Give up!" The kid said. "Why are you going this far!? I'm begging you...Just give up!"

I struggle to get up, my body hurting all over. In my hand, I was clenching my Eternal Memory. "Don't underestimate me, brat! Up until today, I've dealt and faced countless tragedies! I carry them with me, all of my fallen comrades!"

**ETERNAL!**

"I won't let them down! Not until I have this corrupted city face eternal hell! Henshin!"

**ETERNAL!**

Once I was donned in my armor, I threw away me cape and held up the Zone Memory.

"And this is how I'll do it. I didn't want to use this, but you leave me with no other choice!" I then slot it in the Maximum Drive Slot.

**ZONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"HaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as all the Memories I've collected appeared and inserted themselves into the extra slots.

**ACCEL! BIRD! CYCLONE! DUMMY! ETERNAL! FANG! GENE! HEAT! ICEAGE! JOKER! KEY! LUNA! METAL! NAZCA! OCEAN! PUPPETEER! QUEEN! ROCKET! SKULL! TRIGGER! UNICORN! VIOLENCE! WEATHER! XTREAME! YESTERDAY! ZONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Then, wicked green flames covered me, not burning me but actually powering me, making me stronger.

"Now, it's time for you and this land to enjoy some hell!"

* * *

><p><strong>And done! There was my preview to my future story, Eternal ga kill. As you can see, I'm using the anime for reference. When I watched Akame ga Kill, not only did I feel the feels, but I also thought that Eternal would perfectly fit this plot. Also, you can see I'll be using my OC, Haru Yamamoto as the main character and will be replacing Tatsumi. Tatsumi, why did you have to die!? I blame the producers. Anyway, hope you're looking forward to this story, as am I, and see you later.<strong>


	2. Song of JustiFaiz

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Faiz. ****They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea, which will might soon be a story, and my OC's)**

* * *

><p><strong>Song of JustiFaiz<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Rain. It matched the mood and feelings of three girls. At a bus stop were five girls, 35 of them did not seem to mind being soaked to the bone. The two who had bothered to carry an umbrella was a 15 year old girl with short dirty green hair and aquamarine eyes, and a 17 year old tall girl with long fluffy red hair that fell down to her waist and red eyes._ _This was Miku Kohinata and Kanade Amou. Right now, both of them were looking at the girls next to them worriedly._

_The girl that Miku was looking at was a girl, the same age as Miku, with short cream coloured hair fastened with two red clips on either side of her head and dark orange eyes. This was Hibiki Tachibana._ _Right now, she was holding a bouquet of flowers. The reason why Miku was looking worriedly at her was because she looked like someone who looked like they had their soul ripped out of her. The same can be said to the two girls behind her._

_The first was a 16 year old short girl with_ _long pale purple hair that falls to her knees separated into six large strands, three on either side, and dark purple eyes. Instead of the uniforms of some school the rest of the girls were wearing, she was wearing a maroon dress with short puffed out sleeves, a sheer light red-violet panel exposing some of her chest and upper back with detached sleeves and black accents on the ends of the dress and sleeves. This was Chris Yukine. _

_The last one, who was the same age as Kanade, was a girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has a side pony-tail on the left side of her head that is longer than the rest of her hair, which falls to just above her waist and cut straight. This was Tsubasa Kazanari. Kanade was the one looking at her worriedly._

_A bus pulls over and all of them get on. _

_'With eight-thousand cries, The lil' cuckoo's blood red tongue, Like a flame singing. The saying has it that the little bird keeps singing even as it coughs up blood. This saying would have applied to me and my friends, it almost for Kanade, if it weren't for him. He clearly saw that if we kept sing, then we would have paid in blood. He told us that there are times when we have to stop and take a break.'_

_The bus stops and they all get off and enter a cemetery filled with tons of grave stones, showing that a lot of people died from something for the number of stones were surprising, but the girls weren't surprised. They walked until they came upon the one they were here for. On the grave stone read the name: Haru Yamamoto. Laying on the grave stone was probably the picture of the person. From his looks and hair, one could have mistaken him for Shin Asuka from Gundam Seed Destiny except that he had baby blue eyes._

_Just from seeing the picture, Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa all fell to their knees, crying._

_"Minna!" Miku cried out in worry._

_"You...idiot!" Hibiki said between sobs as she stared at the picture. "Why...did you have...to go die for us!"_

_Both Tsubasa and Chris were to sad and broken to speak words, but they felt the same way as Hibiki. Kanade brought Tsubasa into a hug as Tsubasa cried into her chest._

_"We want to see you...it's so unfair that...we can't." Hibiki said before shouting up into the sky. "HARU!"_

_You all are probably lost right now. Well, it seems these people have lost someone important to them. How did this come to pass? Well, we have to go back, two years in fact, to see how all this came to be. To listen to the song that the Valkyries will sing. A story and song of a lone wolf, of a crimson warrior. This is the story of a warrior named Faiz and of how the Valkyries sang his song._

* * *

><p><strong>(Downtown Tokyo)<strong>

I sigh as I stop at another red light. If this keeps up, I'm going to be late. Oh! Hey there, didn't see you. I'm Haru Yamamoto, just your average 17 year old teen. I guess the only thing strange thing about me is that I look like Shin Asuka from Gundam Seed Destiny except I have baby blue eyes. If you're wondering what's going on, well, I'm heading to a convention, yes I love anime and stuff don't judge me, and I agreed to meet up with some friends, but these stupid red lights keep stopping me. Right now, I'm dressed in some black cargo pants, wearing white sneakers, a white shirt, but it was covered by my black hoodie jacket. On the left chest was the symbol for Kamen Rider Faiz and on the back was the Smart Brain logo. You see people, I am a huge fan of Kamen Rider and my current favorite is Faiz as some of you can guess. I'll tell you this much, that show was dark, I mean god damn. Oh, have you noticed my awesome ride? It's a bike modeled after the Auto Vajin in vehicle mode. How did I get something like this? Well, let's just I have this friend that knows this guy and we'll leave it at that. Behind me was the stuff I was bringing. It was the Faiz Gear with all of its equipment, stored inside a Smart Brain briefcase. The Faiz Blaster was doing what it was designed to do, be a trunk-box.

Oh, green light, finally. I rev up the engine and take off. Maybe I will make it in time. But then...

*HONK!*

I turn to my left and saw a semi-truck heading towards me. Then, everything was a blur after that and all I saw was black and darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown Location)<strong>

"Ohhhhhhhh, what hit me?" I mutter as I get back up on my feet. I look around and found myself in an alleyway. How did I get here? I look around again I found my ride and stuff, but my Faiz Blaster was missing. "Huh? Where'd it go?" I look all around me, but I find nothing that looks like the high-tech trunk-box. Great, it took me my whole allowance to buy that and now it's gone! Sigh, just great.

"Well, sitting around here and moping will get me no where. Better see where I am." I said as I gather my things and roll my ride out of the alleyway only to receive a surprising sight.

"What the dickwaffle!?" I shouted as I looked at the sight around me. It was like I was sent into the future. Oddly shaped buildings, upside-down trains, hologram build boards, and other high tech stuff. "OK, either I'm high, which it unlikely, or I'm dreaming."

I decided to get on my ride and ride around to check out the place. Everywhere I look, I see buildings that I don't recognize. It's like I'm in a whole new world. After a few hours of looking around, I got hungry and decided to stop by a restaurant, lucky for me, where ever I am, they still accept yen as money. Once I got my food, I took a seat and watched a nearby TV, hoping I might learn something.

_"And the weather looks like it's going to be nothing but sun for a week_. _Now on to the other topic for today..."_

It looks like the TV won't give me any new information so I decided to focus on my food when I heard something very familiar that made me do a spit take.

_"Life is frail. Life is limited. So, why don't you think about true life? Be smart! True life is your start!"_

I look up at the TV so fast, I think I did a whiplash. On the screen was the Smart Brain logo, followed by the Smart Lady, and the news lady talking good things about it.

_"The now leading company, Smart Brain, has mad many break through and are now trying to help out humanity by making weapons that may combat the Noise."_

"Noise?" I mutter, confused and thinking about Megaman Starforce 3.

_"Noise, the alien creatures that have been a threat to humanity for 13 years." _They then show footage of weird glowing, alien creatures killing people. When they touched someone, that person turned into carbon before dissolving. I would have shuddered, but after seeing what an Orphnoch, even if it was fake, I only winced and wished the people peace. I then bring my mind back to the more important matter.

'Why, no, how is Smart Brain here? It's supposed to be a fictional company, not a real one.' I thought as I took another bite out of my food.

Then, suddenly...

*BOOM*

"What the!?" I get out of my seat and run outside to see what was going on. Once I ran outside, I was met with chaos and scattered around the ground were piles of carbon. Around the city were people running away from those things they call Noise. I saw that a girl's mother was just killed and one was about to get her, so I quickly acted and managed to rescue the girl.

I then saw one pouncing at us. "Get away!" To my surprise, I kicked it and my leg didn't turn into carbon. Without questioning how that was possible, I backed away next to my ride as these things were starting to surround me. The girl in my arms was shaking with terror.

"Shit! What now!?" I cursed as I was trying to come up with an idea on how to get out of this situation. Then, something glowed inside my briefcase. I went over to it and opened it up just to find my Faiz Gear glowing. "What the?" Once it stopped glowing, I picked it up and was surprised on how it was heavier than normal. Not only that, but it felt like real metal and not like plastic.

"It can't be." I mutter as a really crazy idea pooped in my head. I grab all the equipment and strapped them all on the belt. I strapped the Axel Watch around my watch and put on the belt. A mutter a "Please work", and grabbed the Faiz Phone, opened it up, and dialed: 555.

**STANDING BY**

The voice was much louder and stronger than I remember too. I closed the phone and raised it into the air, shouting out one magic word. "Henshin!" I then placed the phone on the belt and put it sideways.

**COMPLETE**

I was then surrounded red lines and then they glowed for awhile before they dimmed, leaving me in an all to familiar armor. I was now in a black body suit with red lines running along the arms and legs. The torso armor was silver and rounded with more red lines running through it to connect to the belt. My hands had metal fingertips with bands on my wrists and elbows. Looking at a nearby window that was intact, I also saw that I had a helmet on that was black with large yellow eyes and a pair of antennae which split the eyes to make it look like a phi symbol on the face. On the helmet was a small silver mouth piece that had designs that resembled teeth. On my left leg, from the knee down, was a metal brace.

I had become...Kamen Rider Faiz!

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong> **This story will come out soon when...I don't know, but it's coming out! Anyway, it's back to school, boo! Anyway, hope to see you next time. Ashbel Longhart here, signing out.**


End file.
